Descendants ll: Book of Grimm
by KuzuriKano21
Summary: King Ben prepares for Group ll to attend Auradon, however; the reception is mixed upon their arrival. Moira and Drusilla, the Sea Witch cousins, Bron, son of Gaston and Jack, son of Hook; they can handle. But who is the girl with ruby eyes, and a rose icon on her backpack? Who is she descended from? Slight Ben/OC, OC/OC - R:M - strong language, adult themes,
1. PROLOGUE Chapter 1: THE CURSED ROSE

DESCENDANTS ll : The Rose of Destiny

PROLOGUE:

"I don't know Ben,'

'You said it yourself a King has to trust himself.' Ben smiled at his parents, they glanced nervously at each other, knowing that their son had made up his mind.

'You are just like your father.' Queen Belle sighed.

'Hey,' Adam chuckled, 'I'm not that stubborn.'

Belle rolled her eyes, and turned to leave, 'Right, of course dear.'

'Belle,' Adam followed after his wife. 'Belle?'

'We'll see you at the Welcoming Ceremony for Group ll.' Belle called, lovingly.

'See you soon,' Ben called after them, he glanced back at his reflection, his tie was slightly off and he nervously began to fix it. 'Welcome to Auradon.. _Welcome to Auradon_. Welcome-,'

'We're you this worried when we arrived?' Mal appeared behind him.

'Mal, when did you-?' Ben turned and blushed slightly embarrassed.

'About the moment you began to obsess over your tie.' Mal smiled at him.

'So my dumbest moment.' Ben sighed.

'I think it was cute.' Mal giggled. 'What do you think?' Ben asked, gesturing to his expensive suit, 'Too much?'

'As handsome as ever, Prince Benjamin.' Mal teased.

'You look as beautiful as ever,' Ben reached out and touched her face.

'Don't say that, it embarrasses me.'

'It's true,' Ben smiled anxiously, 'I'm counting on you to help the new students.'

'I will do my best to help rehabilitate the next group of villains.' Mal grinned, holding up her hand as if she were taking an oath. 'It's going to be hard.'

'Really?' Ben frowned, ' I am really nervous Mal, what if they don't like me, or Auradon-,'

'Well you made it easy,' Mal smiled, 'They will find their way, and love Auradon.'

Ben sighed still uncertain, his brow furrowed in deep thought, that drew him a thousand miles away, more often than ever since he had been crowned. The responsibility of his decree and everything such a motion entailed needed his frequent attention, and there were many things that could go wrong, the most important being, the next group would refuse to be rehabilitated, and wreak havoc on the school. Ben'd decree would have to be thrown out and it would ruin the chance for others to join the rest of the world.

'It's a shame though,' Mal trailed off, purposely drawing him into a trap.

'What is?' Ben asked, too nervous to see through her teasing to notice.

'I had you.' Mal wrapped her arms around his neck, Ben smiled leaning down to kiss her.

'Ahem,' A voice interrupted before their lips met.

They turned and spotted Evie, Carlos and Jay grinning like Cheshire cats.

'Are we interrupting?' Evie smirked.

'Of course we are, they were about to kiss kiss kiss kiss,' Jay began to make gross kissing sounds with his pursed lips and made a high voice, 'Oh Prince Ben, you are my Knight in shining-,'

'Beware for swear-,' Mal began ominously.

Jay and Carlos began to trip over each other to get out of the room.

'Whatever they say, you're still evil.' Evie giggled, turned and followed after them.

'Shall we?' Ben extended his arm.

'We shall.' Mal took his arm and they followed after Evie to the 2nd Welcome Ceremony, to greet the new students called Group ll. Ben was nervous but he felt better with Mal by his side.

CH. 01: THE CURSED ROSE

'Roxanna?'

The Mystical Golden Bridge that disappeared as they crossed held her under it's spell. Behind them the Isle of the Lost began to shrink in the distance. The Kingdom of Auradon glittered in contrast to the dark and dismal island that was home of the revived and banished villains.

'Rox?' Moira asked again. 'Hey Orphan,'

'What?' Roxanna asked absentmindedly.

'Have you thought about what Ursula and Morgana said?'

'No.' Roxanna muttered, not truly caring.

'Well you better.' Drusilla crossed her arms.

'Sea Witches.' Jack shuddered, as he looted the candy buffet.

'Watch it,' Drusilla snapped, but Jack ignored her, shoving gum in his mouth.

'I always knew Evie was all noise.' Moira scoffed.

'Remember how she would flaunt her magic mirror at her slumber parties?'

'My mom is the evil queen, I poisoned an apple.' Moira mimicked a shrill voice.

'Girls are ruthless.' Jack grumbled with a mouthful of candy. 'Glad I'm a man.'

'Hardly,' Moira scoffed.

'I hear there are some fair maidens in Auradon,' Bron admired his reflection in the dark tinted windows, his teeth were polished to a glint, and his ice blue eyes twinkled.

Ugh,' Moira rolled her eyes.

'Its not fair we have to go. The first group blew it.' Drusilla pouted.

'Look a it this way, they made a mistake sending those clowns.' Jack bit a red rope in half.

'Your point?' Moira snapped.

'This is our chance, our last chance' Jack explained, 'To prove ourselves.'

The back of the Limo fell silent with that grim realization. They considered the risks and rewards of what was expected of them. Where the first group had failed, they would succeed, and prove themselves worthy heirs to their lineage of evil.

'Ugh I hate this.' Drusilla whined.

'Shut up,' Moira rolled her eyes annoyed by her younger cousin.

'How do you live with these two, Roxy?' Jack asked Roxanna.

Roxanna shrugged, and glanced back out the window, they finally touched the ground and continued down the Main town square, toward the school in the distance, Auradon High.

'Rox is an Orphan,' Drusilla said, receiving both an elbow to the ribs and a glare from Moira, the news enough to draw Bron from his reflection.

'An Orphan?' Bron asked, 'How grim,'

'We don't really know who her parents are.' Moira shrugged.

'She was left on our doorstep.' Drusilla added. 'No note.'

The car became silent again at the depressing news, that had somehow evaded them through their childhood. Most on the Isle of the Lost assumed that she was related to the Sea Witches.

'Wow. Who could be _that_ evil.' Jack shook his head, 'It'd take a real villain.'

'Let's change the subject.'

'Ah, Roxy, We didn't think you were paying attention.' Drusilla giggled nervously.

'It's fine.' Roxanna turned and smiled at them, 'Do you see the School?'

Ahead of them the Gates of Auradon opened as they drove through, and pulled into a large driveway an entire recession, a band, and students and the First group waited to greet them. banners and balloons were hung and students waved and cheered.

The Limo pulled to a stop and the driver got out. He walked briskly around the car and opened the door for them, and waited for them to get out. Moira and Drusilla pushed and shoved to be first out and both ended up on the pavement. Jack coolly stepped over them with a huge grin and whistled, 'Well Well, fancy.'

Drusilla and Moira hissed at each other and dusted themselves off. Bron climbed out next and immediately spotted the cheerleaders, 'Uniforms!'

'Welcome to Auradon High,' A tall student with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, began, he wore a crown and at his side, they recognized Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. 'I am Prince Ben Fiore of the Kingdom of Auradon. I hope you enjoyed the ride.'

'Wow,' Drusilla gushed, 'This place is so pretty,'

'It's plastic,' Moira glared at the surroundings and the people staring at them.

'You invited the Sea Witch Cousins?' Mal whispered to Ben.

'Hey Mal, long time,' Moira greeted, with a fake smile.

'Moira,' Mal did her best to force a smile, 'Drusilla, How was the ride?'

'Drusilla?! Moira-!?' Evie gasped, shocked to see the cousins.

'It was obnoxious,' Moira glared at Jack Hook and Bron. 'But whatever.'

'Hello and welcome new students.' King Adam began as they lined up.

'We hope you enjoy your time here, ' Queen Belle added.

'Yes, this is a time to celebrate, you have a clean slate, a bright new beginning-,'

Finally out of the limo climbed the final new student. The mysterious new student, with the glowing ruby red eyes and dark brown waves with a red tint, a wicked looking girl with a familiar magic rose icon embroidered into her black Jacket.

King Adam trailed off, his eyes widened as he stepped back, his face paled.

'A-Adam?' Belle began, terrified at her husbands reaction,' Are you alright?'

'Dad?' Ben began worriedly.

'K-King Adam?' Mal glanced over at Roxanna trying to spot an evil spell, but found the other child of Villain was casting none, but simply standing there.

'H-How-!?' King Adam trembled like a child, 'Those eyes-!? How are you here!?'

'Dad-!?'

'The Enchantress!' King Adam took another step back, 'Why is she here!?'

Belle's eyes widened and whirled on the final student. 'The Enchantress?!'

The Music had long faded to silence, the students gasped hearing the name of the mysterious fairy who had to be the top three most powerful, alongside Fairy godmother and Maleficent. No one had heard or seen the mysterious Enchantress since the stormy night she cursed Adam. King Adam was reliving a nightmare and like a child he was frightened.

'Dad, no it's alright, this is Roxanna Ashbelle,' Ben told his father.

Roxanna seemed slightly startled by the reaction her presence had. She glanced over her shoulder at Moira and Drusilla who were scared, even Jack and Bron had recoiled in suspense. Everyone paused anxious to see what she would do next.

'Roxanna is one of the new students.' Ben explained, 'Its alright,'

'Your mother is the Enchantress?' Mal asked.

Roxanna cast her a look of disdain, 'News to me,'

'Well that doesn't mean we can't all get along.' Ben said loudly for everyone to hear.

'I am feeling tired,' King Adam turned away and Queen Belle followed him.

'Welcome to Auradon.' Ben said again.

'Thanks, Prince Ben,' Jack grinned and shook his hand, but the way he said his title, he might as well of called him "sport" or "champ".

'So your the reason Mal chose Auradon over her own mother.' Moira scoffed.

'I chose my own happiness.' Mal countered.

'I hope it lasts.'


	2. Chapter 2: GOOD OR EVIL

CH. 02 : GOOD OR EVIL?

Walking through Auradon High, everything was different. The Prep school was fit for royalty, complete with two lap pools and three Libraries. It had Two dining Halls, and a Botanist and Green Room, an Apothicary and a Boutique for the sudents to purchase clothes. There was so much to see, and after they had finished Catch Up Exams, they were allowed to tour the School, provided they had an escort.

Roxanna had been introduced to the Daughter of Queen Helen and King Adonis of the Kingdom of Argos, Hermione. She had been a nice girl, more absorbed with her image, and rumors that circulated the school since thier arrival. Roxanna found the first moment to slip away as the girl pointed out other girls, who thier parents were, whether or not they were important or not, and if they were popular.

Alone she felt calm, and could explore at her own pace. She felt eyes watching her as she made her way through the school unattended. Roxanne had known she had an affinity for magic, but knowing why somehow made her feel more powerful. Other students cleared a path as she walked by, they whispered to each other, nervously and afraid.

'That's the daughter of the Enchantress,'

'The witch who cursed King Adam, and his entire kingdom?!'

Roxanna paid no attention to them, but she could still hear. She tried not to, and focused on her next class, she glanced down at the crumpled paper in her hands and re-read what was written. EIGHT CLASSES:

Remedial Goodness 101 - Woodland Song

Basic Chivalry - Heroism - Dragon Anatomy-

Chemistry - Mathmatics - History - Physical Education

She did some simple math, knowing every class was at least forty minutes, so the school day would last at least seven hours. She debated which would be her favorite classes, and though Dragon Anatomy sounded fascinating, Heroism piqued her curiousity.

'She looks more evil than Mal,' A girl whispered.

'Shhh... she could curse you for that!' Another hid her lips as she spoke.

'She could be just like her mother.' Another girl added.

Roxanna felt alittle angry with them, she wanted to do something. She wanted to use magic and make them sorry they ever got accepted into Auradon Prep High. However despite what they said, it was how King Adam had reacted to her mere presence that truly disturbed her. She would never forget as long as she lived, the look of terror in his eyes.

 _'H-How-!?' King Adam had trembled like a child, 'Those eyes-!? How are you here!?'_

 _'Dad-!?' Ben didn't understand why his father reacted in such a way._

 _'The Enchantress!' King Adam took another step back, 'Why is she here!?'_

 _Belle's eyes widened and whirled on the final student. 'The Enchantress?!'_

The Enchantress. Roxanna wondered if everything would have been different if she was simply an orphan. Announcing that she was the Daughter of the Enchantress, before the entire school, was like telling everyone she might as well of been Malificent herself. No one knew much about the Enchantress besides the fact she had powerful magic power, paralell to that of Malificent, the Dark fairy who had made a kingdom sleep a hundred years. Likewise the Enchantress had transformed Prince Adam into a beast, his subjects into living objects and hid his castle in the enchanted forest that would deter any guests.

'Having a rough first day?'

Roxanne recognized that voice, 'Prince Ben,'

'Roxanna, right?' Ben asked, 'Or do you prefer Roxy? '

'Can I call you Benny?' Roxanna countered.

'Point taken.' Ben smiled, a kind and warm smile.

'No it's okay,' Roxanna ceded, with a wistful smile. It had been a long time since anyone said 'Roxy' with true sincerity and compassion. 'You can call me Roxy.'

'Make any friends?' Ben asked, trying to be friendly and make small talk.

'No one wants anything to do with me.' Roxanna frowned.

'I'm really sorry about that,' Ben's smile faded, his eyes apologetic.

'It's alright, I didn't even know, how could you?' Roxanna shut her locker.

'I want you here.' Ben said suddenly. 'Remember that.'

Roxanna turned surprised by his frank words.

'Whenever you start to doubt that you belong here,' Ben continued, 'I want you here.'

Roxanna stared into his beautiful blue eyes, deep enough to drown in. She couldn't believe how sweet his words were, and for a moment, her heart fluttered. Then she remembered he was a prince, that his minced words were of his nobel and knight in shining armor routine.

'Save it.' Roxanna found herself irritated with him, furious he had made her feel such a way, she snatched up her bag, phantom rose petals fluttered to the ground but vanished before the touched the black and white checkered hallway floor.

'Roxy,' He began, 'What's wrong-?'

Roxanne ignored him, refusing to turn arround. She was more worried he meant his words, than if she turned and his act was truly a fascade. No one had ever been so kind to her before, the feelings she never knew she had stirred inside and she realized how empty she felt.

'Go away,' She called without turning arround.


	3. Chapter 3: VILLAIN VS VILLAIN

CH.03 : VILLAIN VS VILLAIN

Cast: Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie

Roxanna, Moira, Drusilla, Bron, and Jack

Roxanna glanced arround, everyone wore the uniform for Physical Ed. A small pair of blue shorts with yellow stripes and a white t-shirt. Roxanna glanced down at her own white shirt and with a touch of her finger, the color changed to the deep blue of her shorts. The yellow stripes turned white, and her white sneakers turned blue, with white laces.

A few of the girls noticed and curiously studied her, and whispered to each other under thier breath. They kept to themselves as the teacher began to blow the whistle for line up.

'Today we are taking the Physical Fitness Test.'

There were a couple groans of dread, but the Teacher was serious.

'Lets get it togeather, we'll start with stretches.'

After fifteen minutes of stretching, the Teacher seemed satisfied and they began the first test. They girls lined up and the Teacher blew a whistle, after fifty curl-ups, thirty push-ups, and 70 laps back and forth across the gym. Finally the were at the mile test, they began to run laps arround the gym to a playlist chosen by the Cheerleaders.

'Five more laps!' The Teacher called over the pop music.

Roxanna watched as they finished the last three, catching her breath.

'Ashbelle, excellent time!' The Teach nodded approvingly.

Roxanna nodded, she appreciated the awknowledgment. The other girls who finished after her glared at her, envious and exhausted. Years of living on the Isle of the Lost, had honed her into an agile athletic with endurance and strength to spare. The Isle had been hard, and more often than not had been a horrible place, but it was thier home, thier playground.

The Locker room was a buzz of groaning and complaints about the rigorous fitness tests. The room was a bouquet of perfumes and aromas from shampoos, conditioner and hair spray. They only had fifteen minutes to shower and redress for thier next class, and they didn't have a moment to waste if they wanted to look thier best for the rest of the day.

Roxanna took a quick shower and towel dried her hair, eating a healthy diet was important for healthy and vibrant hair, brushing out the tangles, she ran her fingers through her hair and in an instant, the slight damp fell into light and lush dark locks. She picked up her bag, the enchanted patches of glowing roses never lost a petal as they fell, vanishing magically before they touched the floor. A few girls whispered about how beautiful the patches were, and how pretty the magic disappearing petals are.

At Lunch Roxanna sat at the empty table and began to eat the fresh strawberries on her plate. Drusilla and Moira appeared looking quite uncomfortable and sat down. They stared at thier trays, the fresh fruit and the sports drink they had purchased.

'What a strange place.' Drusilla glanced arround at the other students gathered at other tables. Some cast glances thier way, no doubt Group ll was the topic of thier discussions.

'Have you seen Jack or Bron?' Moira asked.

'No,' Roxanna replied eating a raspberry.

'Me either.' Drusilla replied, taking a small bite out of strawberry.

'They are either goofing off or actually doing something.' Moira sighed.

'This is soo good.' Drusilla took another bite.

'Focus.' Moira growled. 'These classes they take are a joke.'

'I agree.' Roxanna admitted, 'Dragon Anatomy is interesting though.'

'Ugh I hate lizards that fly, thier like bats, rats with wings.' Moira stuck out her tongue, 'But are giant and scaly. And breathe fire. So that makes them that much worse.'

'I don't like dragons either.' Drusilla said, 'I prefer cuddly sleek eels, or a pint size shark to fit in my purse. Say... I think I just got an idea, guys humor me; teacup sharks,'

'Drusilla,' Moira rolled her eyes.

'Sorry,' Drusilla picked up a blackberry. 'I think this one went bad.'

'That's because it's another kind.' Roxanna told her.

'Oh, a darkberry!' Drusilla giggled, ' Wicked.'

No one bothered to correct her, they watched her eat the berry in silence. Moira more annoyed began to pick at her own lunch, her expressions told them exactly what she was thinking.

'They do feed this to rabbits, but its good for you too,' Roxanna reassured her.

'Whatever,' Moira rolled her eyes, 'I miss the Isle.'

'I like the food here.' Drusilla ate a square of Watermelon,' This is the best one yet!'

'You ditched me.' A voice accused.

'What?' Drusilla turned thinking the voice was talking to her.

'What are you talking about?' Moira demanded.

'I didn't finish my tour.' Hermione rest her hands on her hips, a few nearby tables heard her and they fell silent, watching the angry girl confront the daughter of the Enchantress.

'Sorry.' Roxanna replied, and Hermione's face softened slightly until she added, with a less than apologetic smile, 'I was bored. So I walked away while you were taking about nonsense.'

'H-How dare you!'

'I don't like my time to be wasted,' Roxanna returned to eating. 'Go away.'

'I-I'm not done talking to you!' Hermione raised her voice.

'Last chance.' Roxanna warned her, her ruby red eyes began to glow brilliantly.

'What's going on here?!' A familiar voice interrupted, it was Mal.

'The new girl never finished the tour.' Hermione snapped.

'Is that true?' Mal asked.

'You didn't?' Moira sounded surprised.

'You did?' Roxanna was even more surprised.

'I just got it over with.' Moira replied.

'Me too.' Drusilla added.

'So what?' Roxanna shrugged.

'The tour is to show you arround.' Mal explained.

'I found my way.' Roxanna gestured.

'That's not the point-,' Mal replied.

'Hey what going on?' Evie appeared and noticed the intense atmosphere. 'Oh,'

'I want a real apology,' Hermione hissed, 'for being so rude.'

'Roxanna the tour isn't just to show you arround-,'Mal began again.

'I know what it is.' Roxanna snapped, 'you were hoping to pair me with my new best friend right? Or maybe just a babysitter to make sure I stay in line, is that closer to home?'

'You don't know what your talking about-,' Mal glared at Roxanna.

'I know that you, are every bit as manipulative as Malificent.'

'Hey,' Evie began, 'Let's calm down.'

'We're well past calming down,' Mal's eyes began to glow that intense dragon green.

'Mal,' Evie began, 'Don't let her get to you.'

'I am nothing like my mother,' Mal hissed, 'I want to be good!'

'Casting away everything else for your own selfish desires, sounds familiar.'

'Beware for swear-,' Mal growled, raising her hands, 'Throw Roxanna over... THERE!'

Roxanna was swept up by Mal's magic and thrown into the wall behind her. She hit the ground and rolled back onto her feet, she coughed trying to regain herself from the powerful blow.

Students scrambled out of thier tables and away from the ensuing magic fight.

'Beware for swear,-' Mal began another spell,

'Ruby Wand,' Roxanna summoned a ruby red crystal wand, with a small rosette carved into the base. 'Curse Mal evermore, return her spell, three times more!'

Mal was blown backward off her feet and into a table, she was lifted up and thrown to the left and pulled by her legs to the right and dropped to the ground.

'Beware for swear-,' Mal shouted, 'Give Roxanna clown hair!'

Roxanna felt her hair change and despite her embarassement she ducked behind a Tray cart and ran her fingers through the curly bright red wig-like mess, and returned her hair to normal. She knew the trick was just a diversion, that Mal intended to strike while she as destracted.

'Beware for swear-,' Mal began again, sensing her spell had been broken.

'Curse Mal evermore,-'

'STOP!'

Mal hesitated and Roxanna stopped her spell.

'What is going on here?!' Ben glanced from one girl to the other,

'Ben-,' Mal began,

'Your fighting?' Ben sounded upset.

'I -She,' Mal began but found herself at a loss for words.

'What happened?'

'Roxanna never finished the tour.' Mal explained.

'Is that all?' Ben furrowed his brows, clearly unhappy.

'She was rude.' Hermione stepped forward.

Ben sighed. 'That's no excuse to fight.'

'Mal started it,' Drusilla pointed at Mal,

'Mal-?' Ben sounded so shocked..

'I-..' Mal trailed off, '

'Roxanna provoked her,' Evie stood up for Mal, her loyal best friend.

'It's tough to be new,' Ben reached out and touched Mal's shoulder. 'You know that.'

'Ben..' Mal could not find the words to express herself at that moment, she was too upset that he was disapointed in her, that he needed her to help to make Group ll a success.

Roxanna turned away and began to leave the lunch room when Ben spoke up.

'Can you help with the clean up here?' Ben asked.

'Uh Yeah sure,'

'Thanks,' He kissed Mal on the cheek.

'Hey Roxy-,' Ben called as he chased after Roxanna.

Mal froze, 'Roxy?'

Evie reached out and touched her best frend's shoulder, 'I'm sure it's nothing.'

Roxanna didn't wait for Ben, so he was beathing heavily by the time he caught up. He didn't say much but tried to figure out just what he wanted to, before he opened his mouth.

'What do you want?' Roxanna felt slightly annoyed.

'I wanna help you.' Ben smiled at her, his compassionate and warm smile.

'You wanna help me?' Roxanna scoffed. 'Why?'

'I think everyone has the wrong impression of you.'

'What do I care what you or anyone else thinks of me?'

'Cause you are not evil.'

'What do you know?'

'I know good when I see good. I know you are good.'

'Leave me alone.'

'Where are you going?'

'Nowhere.'

'Why don't I join you?'

'Sorry, one is the limit.'

'Then you can come with me.'

'What?'

'Come with me, where more than one is the limit.'

Roxanna stared at him, annoyed by his persistence. 'Then will you leave me alone?'

'If you don't enjoy it, I promise I will never bother you again.'

Roxanna stared at him she closed her eyes and sighed, 'Where?'

'Follow me.'


	4. Chapter 4: ENCHANTED LAKE

CH. 04: ENCHANTED LAKE

'This place is beautiful.' Roxanna glanced around the lake below them. The bridge swayed slightly as Ben crouched down next to her and grinned at her.

'I said you'd like it,' He said.

'There is nothing like this place on the Isle of the Lost.'

'So I hear.' Ben's smile faded.

'Thank you..'

'Huh-?'

'Thank you.. for bringing me here.'

'We can get closer.' Ben offered.

'Really?'

'We probably shouldn't stand on the bridge too long, its kinda old-,' As the word left his mouth, the boards beneath him broke and he fell through, his shout broken when his hand grasped another. He realized how high he was from the shallow lake, and when he glanced up he saw Roxanna's ruby red eyes wide with panic, 'BEN!'

'R-Roxy,' Ben managed, the severity of the situation clear as the shallow lake far below. For the distance he fell, there was no doubt the height would kill him. He glanced down and felt his heart pounding against his rib cage, he had no idea what to do. 'Roxy you have to go.'

'What go where?'

'To safety, the bridge wont hold much longer.' Ben replied.

'Hold on!' Roxy closed her eyes and tried to focus.

'Roxy, the Bridge ropes are about to snap!' Ben added.

'Ruby Wand, save Ben from trouble,' Ruby shouted, desperate to help him.

The bridge broke under their combined weight and they began to fall, Ben pulled her closer to him, protecting her and using himself as a pillow and they braced themselves for impact.

'Protect us with a magic bubble!' Roxanna finished, but her heart pounded against her chest, what if she was too late? What if the spell didn't work? Were they about to die?

They hit the water, but never got wet, the impact was softened by a Magic rose red bubble that surrounded them, and they began to float across the surface of the lake.

'You saved my life.' Ben sighed, leaning against the bubble.

Roxanna avoided his gaze. 'So?'

'This proves your not evil.'

'How do you know?'

'You could have let me die.'

'And show up to school without you?'

'Sure that's why you did it.'

'What do you know!?'

'I know that you actually were worried about me.' Ben grinned.

'Th-That s completely-,'

'Thank you Roxanna.'

'Wh-Whatever,'

'I'll finish show you around.'

'Huh? You are still going on about that?'

'It's apart of Orientation,' Ben nodded,

'Fine,' Roxanna ceded.

Later that night in Roxanna's Dorm room, She lay across the deep red bedspread she had magically dyed from the dull blue. History proved enlightening, as well as informative on decorative styles that caught her interest. Cruella D'ville had been the main source of fashion on the Isle of the Lost and Roxanna often found herself making her own clothing, her Ruby Wand the inspiration for her Jacket an Bag with the rose patches with vanishing petals.

After some time her windows were mostly stained glass murals of roses, the curtains were heavy velvet with thick ropes with gold threaded tassels. Her dresser, elegant bed frame and closet were vintage cherry wood and out of the history books she had seen.

She thought a moment about how eventful her day had been. About her fight with Mal, and how Ben had taken her to see the enchanted Lake, and how they almost died. She remembered Ben's kind words, and how no matter what happened, he was compassionate.

 _'Whenever you start to doubt that you belong here,' Ben continued, 'Remember I want you here.'_

Roxanna wished she had never left the Isle of the Lost, she hated Auradon, she hated the students, and she hated the feelings that were quickly consuming her.

'Hey Roxy,' Moira opened the door slightly.

'What?'

'Is she in there?' Drusilla peered in.

'Come in.' Roxanna sighed and closed the most recent history book.

'Everyone is talking about how you fought Mal.'

'So?'

'They are saying some...uh things.'

'Like what?'

'That you may be just as evil as the Enchantress.'

'Is that so.'

'Roxy...' Moira began, 'You.. your changing.'

'What do you mean.'

'Ever since King Adam freaked out about... your mom,' Moira began carefully.

'You've been even more distant than usual.' Drusilla added.

'I'm fine.'

'Your different.' Moira insisted.

'I am fine.' Roxanna dismissed them, 'Close the door behind you.'

The next day Roxanna glanced over her list of classes. Her first class was Physical Education, then History, Chemistry, Dragon Anatomy, Lunch, Remedial goodness 101 then finally Heroism. With her excellent placement scores she had been able to take the Mathematics and Basic Chivalry Finals early, and replace the empty class slots with Dragon Anatomy, a frivolous class more to learn about the powerful magical creatures.

EIGHT CLASSES:

1) Physical Education -

2) History -

3) Chemistry -

4)E: Dragon Anatomy -

5) Remedial Goodness 101 -

6) Heroism -

ELECTIVES:

Art - Music -Woodland Song - Dragon Anatomy - Independent Study -Study Hall

World Languages - Greek, Arabic, French, Chinese, Norwegian,

Books were rare on the Isle of the Lost. Under appreciated or just hated by the Villains and their kids, thought of as something useless, except by witches, like the Evil Queen and Maleficent, who kept Grimoires, their collection of accumulated curses and spells.

Auradon was full of books, knowledge and history. Roxanna closed her eyes, she thought back to what Ben had said at the Enchanted Lake.

 _'You saved my life.' Ben sighed, leaning against the bubble. 'This proves your not evil.'_

He had laughed and when the bubble popped they fell into the water. They sat in the sun and dried off, and talked about Auradon and club activities and what she may want to join.

'There's Archery, Martial Arts, Art club,' Ben listed, 'You can check out the School Memo.'

'Alright.' Roxanna had said she would glance over the memo but made no promises. She knew Ben was slowly wearing her down, his compassion and gentle nature was a real as the cold lake.


	5. Chapter 5: CHEMISTRY

CH.05: CHEMISTRY

'Roxanna,'

Roxanna glanced up at the Chemistry Teacher, he had his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. He didn't look pleased, and she realized he had asked her a question.

'Perhaps you would like to teach the class about Basic Ionic and Covalent Bonds?'

Roxanna rolled her eyes, 'Do I also get minimum wage?'

The class stifled a few giggles and chuckles. The Chemistry teacher turned red and whirled on the class, 'Quiet! Well Miss Ashbelle, perhaps you would like to do a five-hundred word essay on the subject? Let's see is it Wednesday? I'd lke to see you're paper by Friday.'

Roxanna smiled, 'It's a date.'

'For now we will begin the Experiment we Partnered up and preped last week for,' The Chem Teacher announced, 'Roxanna you weren't here, so I guess the only student without a partner is Perseus, pull up a chair beside Roxanna and begin your experiment.'

Roxanna had not paid much attention the last few days, and when she looked up she met some sky blue eyes, his hair was a deep brown chestnut and he looked like a villain.

'I'm Perseus, the Son of King Hercules and Queen Megaera.'

'Roxanna Ashbelle, daughter of the Enchantress.'

'I know, everyone is talking about you.'

Roxanna already knew that she was the talk of the school, she didn't know why Perseus was bringing it up, but he didn't seem to be afraid of her. He was the opposite, he actually seemed curious about her and it made her uncomfortable.

'Let's just get this over with.' Roxanna pulled the plastic bin of instruments toward her.

'Having a rough morning?' He asked.

'You could say that.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Not likely.'

Roxanna placed her Chemistry books back in her Locker and sighed, her bag instantly felt lighter without a combined total of ten pounds of paper. She glared resentfully at the stack of books with distain. She sumed up her last class, Chemistry, and how that boy Perseus had been too familiar with her. His face flashed in her mind, that smirk like he was so charming and eyes that glimmered mischievously. He had made a few jokes about science and the rest of the experiment had been an awkward ordeal, and Perseus kept asking questions.

'Cool bag.' A familiar voice greeted.

'P-Perseus?' Roxanna turned surprised he found her.

'You remembered my name.' Perseus chuckled, 'I'm glad.'

'What do you want?'

'I was wondering if you wanted help with Chemistry.'

'Look.' Roxanna closed her locker door, 'You seem nice.'

'Thanks, you too.' Perseus smiled, doing his best to be charming.

'Hey Roxy! Who is this?' Jack appeared suddenly, wrapping his arm around Roxanna.

'Oh. You must be Jack Hook.' Perseus's smile faded quickly.

'And you are?' Jack prompted, making it plain he did not know the other guy.

'Perseus.'

'Purse what?' Jack knit his eyebrow together uncertain he had heard right.

'We have Heroism together.' Perseus gave him a weird look.

'Ah right, right.' Jack obviously didn't care, he turned to Roxanna, 'Hey Roxy.'

It took everything in her power to not use her wand to send Jack flying down the hall, but she recognized what he was doing and though she appreciated it, she didn't need help.

'Class is about to start.' Roxanna told him instead.

'Right, uh see you guys later,' Perseus's smile returned briefly but fell as he turned and walked the opposite way, and the two Villains watched him go.

'What a sissy.'

'Leave him alone.' Roxanna muttered and turned, 'What is it?'

'We found it.' Jack grinned hugging her closer, she caught the smell of sea salt.

'Hey, Roxy,'

'B-Ben?' Roxanna glanced over her shoulder and he walked up for behind her. She returned her gaze forward as he began to walk beside her, 'What do you want, now?'

'Have you picked out club yet?'

'No...' Roxanna shook her head, she hadn't really thought about it.

'You'll find something you like.' Ben said reassuringly.

'Sure.' Roxanna agreed half-heartedly.

'Where are you going?' The Prince of Auradon asked.

'To my dorm.' Roxanna replied casting him a quizzical look.

'Can I walk with you?' He asked, gesturing for her to lead the way.

'You wanna walk with me?' Roxanna narrowed her eyes. 'Won't your girlfriend mind?'

'Mal is cool,' Ben smiled, 'You just gotta give her a chance.'

'I'm sure she wants to be my best friend.' Roxanna replied with heavy sarcasm.

'Really,' Ben insisted. 'Besides I wanted to talk to you.'

'What about?'

'Well, a couple things, actually.'

'You have two minutes.' Roaxanna said flatly.

'I don't know what your history is with Mal,' Ben began slowly carefully deciding on his words. 'But she didn't give the wand to her mother. I know in her heart she wants to be good.'

'I'll make sure to send my best wishes.' Roxanna scoffed.

'Come on Roxy,' Ben sighed, 'She really does want to help you guys fit in.'

'That's impossible.' Roxanna clutched her bag closer.

'I know things are kind of rough right now, but it was for Mal too.' Ben pointed out. 'I mean, she's the daughter of Maleficent, she carries that around every day, even after what she did, alot of people still don't trust her, but she still tries to be good.'

'There's a difference, Mal was raised by her mother. I never knew mine.'

'I know she's good, and I'm sure you just need someone to believe in you, too.'

Roxanna stared at the young son of Adam and Belle, he was an incredibly attractive prince, kind and nobel. He had a fair complexion, his strong build wore his tailored to fit deep blue uniform well. Slung over his shoulder, his bag that held his books looked heavy, but he didn't seem to mind. For a moment, Roxanna envied Mal, realizing that Ben was truly perfect.

'You are good at sappy speeches.' Roxanna smiled at him lowering her gaze.

Ben extended his hand and smiled, 'Look Roxy, I know we are pretty different, but that doesnt mean we can't be friends. Can we at least try?'

By "we" Ben meant her, and by give it a "try", he meant for her to be friendly with others. But how could she be, when no one wanted anything to do with her since the Welcome Ceremony, and King Adam flipped out when he saw her? At that moment, Roxanna hated her mother for bringing her into the world. Her mother, the mysterious and powerful, Great Enchantress who cursed King Adam and all who dwelled within his castle and the Forest.

Roxanna slowly reached out and touched his palm with her fingertips, she had never felt anything so warm and instinctively recoiled, as if he had burned her. Ben must have noticed her expression, as clear and confused as she felt.

'Roxy?' Ben glanced at his hand, surprised by her reaction.

'Whats wrong with you?' Roxanna asked bewildered by the heat.

'What do you mean?' Ben asked, 'Do I have something sticky on my hand?'

'No- Your hand is hot! Don't you feel that?! You must be burning up-!'

'Roxy-,'

'You should go see the School Nurse, or a doctor- You don't feel sick-?'

'Roxy,-' Ben interrupted, he reached out and grabbed her hands. 'It's okay,'

Roxy gasped as Ben clasped his hand around hers, she waited for the searing burn and flinched in anticipation, closing her eyes and bit her lip. After a few seconds she realized the warmth never burned her and when she opened them, Ben was grinning.

'What-?' Roxanna began, not understanding what was going on. Ben frowned and furrowed his brows, concerned by her reaction to a simple handshake. Roxanna had never shaken anyone's hand before, that wasn't how deals were sealed in the Isle of The Lost.

'I didn't realize that the Isle of the Lost was so bad.' Ben's eyes drowned her in his sympathy.

'Ben-,' Roxanna began slowly, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Her voice cracked, his kindness was becoming unbearable, and now he pitied her. She wanted to cry, and she knew he could see it, and he gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

'Ben-?!'

They turned at the voice, surprised by the urgency behind the words. Several feet away, Mal and Evie stood watching the exchange, the former's eyes flared with green fire.

'What is going on here?' Mal asked much more calm than she looked.

'Mal-,' Ben began, glancing at Roxanna who turned to leave.

'Where are you going?' Mal demanded, furiously.

Roxanna stopped, 'I'm going to my room.'

'Roxy,' Ben called,

'I'm talking to you Witch!' Mal shouted.

Roxanna stopped mid-step and turned around her eyes glowing with red fire.

'You have some nerve calling _me_ that,' Roxanna snapped.

'Mal, this is insane, you guys don't have to fight-,' Ben began.

'I didn't know you were cheating sleaze, Ben! How could you!?' Evie accused.

''What-?!' Ben's eyes widened at the accusation. 'This is a misunderstanding!'

'What do you just date new girls and break their hearts!? Your worse than Chad!'

'That's now how it is!' Ben insisted.

An explosion of Red and Green magic flashed and knocked the two off their feet.

'Evie!' Ben rushed to her side and helped the daughter of the Evil Queen to her feet, helping hold her up in her dazed state, 'Are you alright?'

'I-I'm fine.' Evie managed, feeling a slight ache in her tailbone. 'Thanks-,'

Before Ben could say anything else in his defense, they were nearly knock over by a powerful and invisible pulse of power that erupted from the two Villains magic brawl.

'Did you just come to Auradon to steal my Boyfriend-!?' Mal's hands alive with green fire.

'Unlike you I'm not that evil.' Roxanna countered.

Mal shrieked and threw the fireballs at Roxanna who ducked and rolled out of the way. One hit a locker and the metal curled and writhed until the papers within flew out, fluttering across the halls, most of them on fire.

'Mal!' Ben held up his arms but she didn't hear him. With a mighty expulsion of power, she knocked Ben into a locker,

Evie gasped, 'Ben! Are you alright?!'

Mal turned and the green fire faded from her eyes. 'Ben?'

Evie helped Ben to his feet, he rubbed his head and groaned, 'I-I think so,'

Mal held up her hands helplessly wanting to rush to his side, but she felt responsible. She knew she was. Mal didn't know what to say, she had lost control, and in the process, destroyed a hallway and even hurt Ben. Mal felt even more furious at Roxanna for bringing the worst out of her. The daughter of Maleficent tried so hard to change the way people saw her, but how could they, when she rampaged through Auradon at the drop of an insult.


	6. Chapter 6: THE BOOK OF GRIMM

CH. 06: THE BOOK OF GRIMM

Roxanna waited for Jack and the others at the meeting place. Last she had spoken with Jack, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he explained the plan to her. He had wanted the others to meet on the balcony of the Lunch Hall.

'Punctual, I didn't peg you as the type.' Jack appeared over the ledge, like he had climbed up.

'Why are we meeting here?' Moira asked as she and Drusilla walked through the doors.

'There are no mirrors out here.' Bron complained, glancing around.

'Good maybe you'll pay attention.' Moira replied.

'Let's just get this over with.' Roxanna crossed her arms.

'Hey Roxy is it true you and Mal go into another Fight?' Drusilla asked

'I heard they got into it at lunch.' Jack said.

'No way, they destroyed the East corridor Hallway,' Moira shook her head.

Drusilla giggled, 'Their calling it the "Magic Brawl that Shook the Halls"!'

'Those Auradon dorks have too much time.' Jack rolled his eyes.

'Let's stay focused.' Roxanna replied.

'What are you so upset about?' Moira asked.

'I just wanna get this over with.' Roxanna snapped.

'Calm down,' Jack grinned, ' Don't get yer bloomers in a knot.'

'What's the plan?' Moira asked.

'The Book of Grimm.'

'What's the Book of Grimm?' Drusilla asked.

'Seriously? When our parents tasked us to get it, you didn't know or bother to ask what it was?'

'I just figured I'd go along with you guys.' Drusilla crossed her arms.

'How do we even get close?' Moira ignored her cousin.

'Simple,' Jack grinned, 'The big Homecoming dance is next month.'

'Homecoming?' Drusilla's eyes lit up.

'What does that have to do with the Book of Grimm?'

'It is the book that holds our parent's stories, Auradon's history.' Jack told them.

'What do our parents want with that old history book?' Drusilla asked.

'After the enchanted Barrier that keeps the villains on the Isle of the Lost was broken, Maleficent put in place a fail safe in case something went wrong, she activated the Ever Well.'

'The Ever Well?'

'The Ever Well, was created when the villains were first banished and Maleficent used the last of her magic to place a small gateway to Auradon, that needed more magic to activate. When the Barrier fell, Maleficent seized the opportunity to activate it and well... you know the rest.'

'She failed.' Moira replied, 'Because of Mal.'

'Now we have to get that book and deliver it to the Ever Well.'

'Why?'

'Because that Book controls whether or not the Villains win this story.'

'What do you mean?' Bron asked.

'Moron,' Moira hissed and explained, 'if the Villains gain control over the Book of Grimm, with Maleficent's magic they can rewrite history.'

'Then we are going to homecoming?' Drusilla asked.

'Obviously. So how do we get it?' Moira rolled her eyes.

'King Ben.' Jack grinned.

'What about him?' Roxanna shot his a glare.

'Relax,' Jack grinned, 'No one is gonna hurt precious King Benjamin.'

'You know I've been looking for a reason to curse someone.' Roxanna's eyes began to glow.

'Calm down,' Jack chuckled, 'I just meant, that he signs the book.'

'Why does he sign the book?' Bron asked.

'Geez two morons with half size brains,' Jack sighed.

'He signs the book to mark his place in Auradon's history.' Moira realized.

'When we get that book, Auradon's past, present, and future will change.' Roxanne said aloud.

'Heavy.' Drusilla stared at her polished nails and said, 'Our parents will have won.'

'Bright side. We will never have lived on the Isle,' Moira said.

'Ben will cease to exist.' Roxanna whispered.

That night Roxanna sat in her dorm room, laying across her bed, she sighed. The silence was heavy and the grandfather clock in the corner seemed loud, and the seconds hand ticked away. The laptop on the nightstand sat forgotten, the page open on the Book of Grimm, a small website that held only a small fragment of Auradon's history compared to the magic book.

'Ben will cease to exist.' Roxanna closed her eyes,

 _'I want you here.' Ben said suddenly. 'Remember that.'_

Roxanna remembered how stunned she had been by his words. What was worse he had truly meant them. He truly believed that the children of the Villans were innocent. That they deserved a chance to decide their own paths, whether or not they would choose evil or good.

 _'Whenever you start to doubt that you belong here,' Ben continued, 'I want you here.'_

There was a soft knock at her door and she sat up. With a heavy sigh she pulled herself up to her feet and went to answer and called out, 'One second,'

When she opened her door she gasped, 'P-Perseus?!'

'Hey, didn't mean to startle you,' Perseus smiled and tilted his head.

'What are you doing here?' She demanded.

'Someone said you lived in this wing,' He replied.

'You came to see me?' Roxanna blinked.

'You sound surprised.' He leaned against the archway.

'Just sound?' Roxanna narrowed her eyes, her frown deepened.

His smile broadened, 'You look really pretty.'

'What are you doing here?' She closed her eyes.

'I wanted to talk to you.' He lowered his gaze.

'Why does everyone want to talk to me?' Roxanna groaned.

'Can I come in?' He asked.

'To my room?' Roxanna cast a glance over her shoulder.

'Yeah.' He glanced in and whistled, 'Nice room. Redecorate?'

'I was just about to go to bed.' Roxanna shut the door slightly, behind her.

'Hmmm. It's kinda early.' Perseus protested.

'Go away.' Roxanna snapped.

'Your so cold.'

'Take a hint.'

'I am.' Perseus grinned, 'I wanna walk you to class tomorrow.'

'Wh-What?'

'Cool. See ya at seven thirty.' Perseus winked and turned.

'Wait!'

Perseus was already walking down the corridor, 'Goodnight,'

Roxanna's cheeks heated up, furious at his presumption. He had some nerve to invite himself to walk with her to class. They didn't even have the same curriculum, and rarely saw each other. His dark smoldering eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul. She disliked how he made her feel, like every moment with him was part of some forbidden romance. She realized he was charming and arrogant, and handsome for a Prince. He was tall, athletic and even knew more about science than she did.

For some reason she felt incredibly angry at him. She sat up and threw the pillow across the room and it hit the wall and fell to the ground with a soft plop. She lay back and felt her dark hair flutter about her pillow. She stared up at the high ceiling and closed her eyes.

The next morning there was a sharp knock at her door. Roxanna forgot where she was and shot up with a bewildered look of shock. She glanced around and realized that the sun had risen and the clock read 7:25 am. She rolled out of bed and fixed her blouse and snatched up her lucky pair of ripped jeans and struggled to put them on as she hoped over to the door and nearly fell over until her foot found the hole, and buttoned her pants. She ran her fingers through her hair before she realized that she was preparing herself, fixing and primping like a Auradon Princess. She took a deep breath and opened the door, and fixed her gaze on the unwelcome surprise. 'What do you want-?'

'Morning,' Mal greeted with a placid smile. 'Did I wake you?'

'N-No,' Roxanna replied, furrowing her brows, 'What do you want?'

'Expecting someone else?'

'No,' Roxanna glanced down the hall and saw no one.

'I actually wanted to talk to you.' Mal crossed her arms.

Roxanna stared at the daughter of Malificent and narrowed her eyes. 'So?'

'I wanted to... apologize for overreacting the other day.' Mal began.

'You mean when you lost your temper.' Roxanna replied.

'Yeah. Sorry I lost my cool.' Mal unfolded her arms, and they fell at her side.

'Forget it.' Roxanna replied, 'I'm not exactly as friendly as Prince Ben.'

Mal perked up at the mention of Prince Ben of Auradon, her boyfriend, the Prince she had betrayed her mother and the rest of the Isle of the Lost for.

'No wonder you lost your temper.'

'I just wanted a chance to talk.' Mal began.

Suddenly Perseus appeared behind Mal, his hair was styled with gel and his uniform pressed and ironed, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with his backpack slung over his broad shoulders. He flashed his brilliant and bright white smile and greeted them, 'Hey, morning,'

'Perseus?' Mal was surprised to see the son of Hercules and Megaera.

'Hey Mal,' Perseus greeted,

'What are you doing here?' Mal asked.

'I'm here to walk Roxy to class.' Perseus flashed a cocky smile.

Mal glanced at Roxanna who had frozen, a look of shock on her face.

'Well I'd better go then,' Mal said, with a small smile, 'See you later.'

Roxanna watched the daughter of Maleficent disappear down the corridor. Perseus tilt his head and asked, 'Are you ready?'

Roxanna turned her gaze back to him and realized that she wasn't. But despite the strange morning, she had no reason to tell him that, 'Uh yeah let me grab my bag.'

'I'll wait outside.' He nodded.

Rixanna shut the door and leaned against it. She realized her heart was pounding against her rib cage, she wasn't sure why she felt like her stomache was churning.


	7. Chapter 7: SECRETS

CH. 07 : - SECRETS -

Roxanna was quiet walking beside Prince Perseus of Greece. The tall and athletic Prince, talked about what it was like on the Jousting Team and what it was like to live in Greece. He talked about his uncle Phil the Satyr and Pegasus, the majestic horse with wings.

'Have you thought about going to Homecomming?'

'No,' Roxanna replied.

'Do you have a date?' Perseus asked.

'No.' Roxanna glanced down at her shoes, remembering the Book of Grimm, the plan, and just what that plan would mean for everyone, including Prince Ben.

'You're pretty quiet.' Perseus observed.

'I guess.' Roxanna admitted.

'Well here we are.' Perseus stopped and they stood before the Gym Locker rooms.

'Thanks.' Roxanna managed, quietly.

'I'll see you after class.'

'Huh?' Roxanna turned and stared up into his deep blue eyes.

'I wanna get to know you more.'

Roxanna tore her gaze away from him, 'Why?'

'I was hoping we could talk more.' He tilt his head.

'Go away.'

'Well I have to go right now, but I wanna talk more-,'

'Leave me alone.'

Roxanna turned and opened the Girl's Locker room, she rushed inside and slammed the door behind her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. For a moment, she thought he could hear it as clearly as she did, the blood rushing through her ears. She took a deep breath and decided to just focus on 1st Period, Physical Education.

After class Roxanna buttoned up her blouse. Since she had not been able to properly get dressed that morning, she used the time to magically transform the blouse into something that looked less like her night shirt. She ran her fingers unconsciously through her hair as she waited by the Locker room door for the bell to allow them to leave.

Outside she ran straight into Perseus.

'Hey,' He greeted with a big smile.

Roxanna decided to ignore him.

'What, the silent treatment already?' He didn't try to hide his amusement.

Roxanna didn't answer him, instead she walked passed him and to her annoyance, he began to walk with her down the hallway, behind them female students filed out of the Girl's Locker room and she could hear them whisper about her and Perseus.

'Isn't that Prince Perseus of Thebes!?'

'He's walking with Roxanna, the daughter of the Enchantress.'

'Is he insane?!'

'Do you think she cast a spell on him?'

'She is a daughter of a Villain, and she grew up on the Isle of the Lost,-'

Before she knew what happened, Perseus reached out and grabbed her hand. Roxanna ripped her hand away from him, shocked by the warmth and his gesture. Embarrassed by her reaction she tried to mask her surprise, 'What are you doing!?'

'Nothing.' He cast her a mischevious smirk. 'So what class do you have next?'

'History.' Roxanna replied flatly, her gaze narrowed at him suspiciously.

'Hey! Then we have Chemistry.' He grinned.

'Right.'

'Who do you have for History?'

'Here.' She opened her enchanted backpack and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper.

'What's this-?' He opened the note carefully and his face lit up when he saw what was on it. Roxanna had never seen anyone so happy before, except Prince Ben, who was kind and caring to everyone. 'Your classes?'

Roxanna ignored the question.

'Mr. Archimedes huh?' He smiled, 'He's cool. You like him so far?'

'I guess.' Roxanna managed, recalling the owl-like Teacher, who had once been Merlin's owl Familiar. He had dilated pupils and yellow eyes, and small pursed lips in a tight frown. Though he was a very stern man, he held great wisdom in his own right, and taught with a passion.

'He is interesting.' Roxanna added softly.

'You want your paper back?' He asked, folding it in half and held it out to her.

'Keep it.'

'Really?' He folded the paper in half one more time and tucked it in his uniform pocket.

'I know my schedule.' Roxanna replied evenly.

Perseus chuckled at that, and reached out, gently grabbing her hand, 'Thanks Roxy.'

Roxanna gasped, the heat from his hand sent prickles up her arm and she recoiled. Despite her best effort to hide her reaction, Perseus noticed and his smiled fell. 'I'm sorry.'

Roxanna glanced up and saw something in his gaze, a compassion she had not realized he held within his arrogant and sky blue eyes that twinkled in the sunlight that poured through the Hallway widows. There was a slight glow in his hair from the early morning light, giving him a godly halo, a Prince of Olympus would wear.

Then she remembered why she was attending Auradon in the first place. The Book of Grimm, the enchanted tome that held the history of all of Auradon and before. The book that could change everything, past, present and future. The book that would erase Prince Ben, her first true from what she understood, Auradon referred to them as, friends. Prince Ben had been the first to talk to her, the first to make her feel welcome, the first to see good in her.

Roxanna pulled her hand away abruptly, and glared up at him, 'GO AWAY!'

Her voice echoed down the halls, students turned their heads and stared at the two. Perseus stared down at her wide eyed, not expecting her to yell at him. Roxanna turned on her heel and half walked half ran down the halls. She didn't want him to follow her and to her relief he didn't. But she could feel his intense gaze, watching her run away, and that was almost worse.

To her relief, she didn't see him after History, though she did expect him. It annoyed her how persistent he was depite her obvious attempts to make it clear she was not interested.

Chemistry was quiet, there was a test and beyond what the Chemistry Teacher had to say, class was over by the time the last few students finished their tests.

Roxanna cast a glance at Perseus, he had long been finished and kept his gaze trained on his desk, he seemed like he was in deep thought, his brows furrowed.

Outside the classroom, Roxanna walked to her next Class, Dragon Anatomy when she realized that Perseus was walking the opposite way. She didn't know what class he had next, but she knew he usually walked in the other direction. She wondered briefly if it was because of her, that he was avoiding her after she had shouted at him in the halls.

She shrugged off those thoughts and began to list Dragon Attributes in her head. Merlin was an amazing teacher and he was incredibly wise. Roxanna heard at the end of the semester, they would all take turns being transformed into dragons to "feel" and see" like they do.

After Class, Merlin asked if Roxanna could spare a moment. Despite her interest in Dragon Anatomy, and the limited Magic he used to make Class more interesting, she was kind of nervous to have a conversation with the great Wizard.

'I've noticed you have a certain eager curiosity, Miss Ashbelle.'

'Learning about Dragons, who isn't curious?' Roxanna replied.

Merlin nodded, ' I don't wish to seem too forward, but may I see your wand?'

Roxanna paused, she had forgotten that Merlin was a Wizard with great power. Of course he knew about the Enchantress and her ruby Rose Wand. Roxanna reached into her enchanted backpack and summoned her wand to her hand, her fingertips brushed the polished instrument. She studied it for a moment, mesmerized by it's beauty, then snapped out of the spell and glanced at Merlin who nodded understandingly. She gently placed the wand that glimmered with immense power into his knotted old hands and he smiled.

'It has been a long time since I have seen this.' Merlin cast her a mischievous glance.

Roxanna didn't know what he was planning and felt nervous.

He extended his arm and with a flick of his wrist, glowing rose petals exploded across the room, they snowed from the ceiling, fluttering around the two like a blizzard.

'My my,' Merlin stroked his flowing white beard and held out his palm, a glowing petal landed gently in his wrinkled palm, for a moment his skin seemed to tighten, the dry lines faded.

'I am not exactly, used to using it yet,' Roxanna admitted.

Merlin stared at his palm, as if it was the first time seeing it in his life. It was as if his hand had been magically restored to his youth. Roxanna could seen the faint trace of longing in his eyes, that yearning for the exhuberance he had felt in his younger years.

'In time,' Merlin returned the ruby Rose Wand to Roxanna.

In a few moments his hand returned to his current age and Merlin gazed on a few moments more, the knots that made up his fingers that curled into a clasped elderly fist.

'She always was very incredible.' Merlin sighed.

'Who-?'

'Your mother,' Merlin seemed startled by her question, 'Vivianne.'

Vivianne.

Roxanna stared at the Dragon Anatomy Teacher, the aged and wise Wizard. For a moment their gazes locked in a moment that she could not completely understand. Vivianne. That was her mother's name. That was the name of the mysterious and powerful Enchantress that shattered King Adam's Kingdom, the enchantress that stole his childhood and made him a beast.

'That's right, you never knew your mother.' Merlin reached out and touched her shoulder. His faint smile held a compassionate and yet sorrowful familiarity. 'I am truly sorry.'

'For what?' Roxanna placed the ruby Rose Wand back in her bag and it vanished into the darkness. She closed the flap and buckled it in place, she glanced back up at the wise Wizard, with a wry smile, 'I never knew her and she obviously didn't want to know me.'

'You are hurt, Miss Ashbelle,' Merlin sighed, 'I can see that. You carry a heavy burden.'

'She abandoned me on the Isle of the Lost.' Roxanna replied. 'That's it. She didn't want me, that's just fine. I don't care.'

'But she left you a precious gift.' Merlin pointed out.

'The wand?' Roxanna hadn't considered that.

Merlin nodded, 'It has mysterious power untapped.'

'Could I...' Roxanna began slowly.

'Yes?' Merlin prompted gently.

'Could I ask about her some time?' Roxanna finished shifting nervously.

'Of course,' Merlin smiled faintly, his eyes heavy with nostalgia. 'Anytime.'

Roxanna nodded. 'Thank you sir,'

'I hope you have a pleasant day, Miss Ashbelle,' Merlin excused her with a slight wave of his hand. Roxanna paused and glanced up, from above the stained glass coppola dome changed from story to story. She hadn't realized that there was a vivid retelling of The Enchantress meeting young King Adam, and her bestowing her terrible curse upon his castle.

'Um..Professor Merlin?'

'Yes,?'

'Can you tell me something about her?'

Merlin nodded, 'Vivianne had a fondness for roses. Red in particular. She thought they symbolized inner beauty as well as true love. Like the one she gave the young Prince Adam.'

'You mean her elaborate magic hourglass.'

'I suppose you already know that however, ' Merlin chuckled, then stroked his beard thoughtfully, for a few moments, 'Yes she always had a very unusual sense of humor.'

'Humor?' Roxanna repeated.

Merlin laughed, 'Hoho yes! She was quite the creative little trickster, quite rebellious infact.'

Roxanna smiled at his fond recollections, despite how she felt, in some way a small fire of hope ignited, perhaps her mother had not been as evil as others claimed.

'That should be enough for now.' Merlin drew her from her thoughts. 'Hurry, lunch should be starting any minute. Your friends are waiting for you.'

Roxanna nodded, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell him she didn't have friends. She didn't want to tell the kind old wizard, who knew her mother; just how miserable she is.

Walking down the hallway she ran into Jane Godfairy, the meek and plain daughter of Fairy Godmother, the Headmistress of Auradon Prep. Jane had been too absorbed in the folders she held that had to do with the huge dance next week.

'Oh! I am so sorry-,' Jane dropped to the floor, groveling as she gathered the scattered flyers and orders for the gym decorations and a few extra expensive things.

Roxanna opened her hands and gestured down at the mess,

'Scattered papers on the floor, organize their order, and restore!'

Oh!' Jane gasped and fell backward on her bottom, surprised by the spell. The papers fluttered around Jane as she scrambled to her feet and in a flash returned to the tall and organized stack before their collision.

'There.'

'Wow! That took three hours to organize,' Jane sighed in relief.

'Don't mention it.'

Jane smiled nervously, then realized who she ran into; 'You!'

'Roxanna.' Roxy greeted with a peace sign.

'The Enchantress's Daughter! I mean- um,' Jane nearly dropped the stack again.

'Careful.' Roxanna replied. 'Jane right?'

'Yes,' Jane lowered her gaze. 'That's right.'

'I like your hair.'

'You do?'

'Yu don't?'

'It's pretty dull.. some girls call me Plain Jane when they think I'm not around.'

'Plain Jane?'

'I know it's silly to care what others think..'

'Sure.' Roxanna shrugged. 'But it's less fun.'

Jane smiled slightly.

Roxanna frowned, 'hmmm.'

'What?' Jane's smile faded.

Roxy plucked the floppy bow off her head. 'There.'

'Huh?' Jane felt where the bow had been, 'Why-?'

'It looks better like that,' Roxanna reassured her.

'Thanks.' Jane glanced at her reflection in the hallway window.

Roxanna ate her lunch in the staircase, light from the stained glass above illuminated the room with soft red ad golden tones. Off the tray she ate the burger she had assembled and munched on a few fries. Auradon had a variety of dishes and drinks including fountain, sports and even seven flavors of smoothies. Taking a long sip of Pomegranate Raspberry was refreshing after a huge bite of burger and six fries. She leaned her head back and rest it against the wall.

'Did you see Prince Perseus walking with that villain, Roxanna?' Suddenly a voice asked. The voice came from around the corner, and was familiar.

'No way, I thought he was dating Hermione?' A second familiar voice interjected.

'No they have an off an on relationship.' Another voice told them.

'Sometimes it's on, sometimes it's off.' Another girl giggled.

Roxanna glanced arround the corner and realized who they were.

'She's gonna be so upset.' The first voice was Lonnie, daughter of Mulan.

'My friend Melody said they were holding hands.' Pincess Anxelin, daughter or Rapunzel said.

'What?!' The second voice was Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora. 'She must be mistaken.'

'At least three others girls saw them together,' Seraph, the daughter of Ariel's sister, Attina.

'But they would make a cute couple.' Lonnie pointed out.

'What are you talking about?' Audrey hissed, 'That's like saying Villains should be allowed to marry royalty. They threaten everything, including our future!'

'Like Ben and that witch, Mal.' Anxelin added.

'Can you imagine if she becomes Queen of Auradon-?' Seraph crossed her arms worriedly.

'That won't happen.' Audrey interrupted before she could completely finish.

'What makes you so sure, Audrey?' Anxelin asked.

'They will never allow the daughter of Maleficent to be Queen.' Audrey told them, 'I just have to be patient. The novelty of her being a Villain will wear off. Benny will see I'm his true love.'

'That doesn't sound like true love.' Lonnie pointed out.

'What do you know?!'

Roxanna felt a red hot burning wrapping around her chest, she wanted to say something. She wanted to tell Audrey that she didn't deserve a boyfriend like Ben, that Mal may have been a Villain, but she wasn't even close to as cruel as the daughter of Queen Aurora.

Instead she turned down the hallway to leave, summoning her wand, she whispered a few words and the sprinklers in the corridor above them went off. They were instantly soaked, their bags, books, new hair styles and their expensive shoes.

'Forcast for the north hall, Rainy.' Roxanne chuckled to herself as she could hear thier screams.

Roxanna closed her eyes. She felt a tad twinge of pleasure at their despair, and she realized why. Vivianne, her mother, had been the mysterious Enchantress who had cursed beast because he turned her away due to her haggard disguise. It was unfair, really. How could he know he was insulting a powerful and ruthless Witch, with immense power.

'Hey Roxy,'

'Ben-?!' Roxy whirled around, startled he had been able to sneak up on her.

'Hey I haven't seen you around,' Ben smiled brightly at her. 'You been avoiding me?'

'Wha-?! No-! Of course not-!' Roxanna protested.

'I can't help but feel responsible about yesterday,'

'Ben-,'

'Before you say anything-,' Ben interrupted, 'I wanna give you something.'

'What-? Ben you don't have to-,'

'No, no' Ben shook his head,' I insist,'

Roxanna watched as he reached into his back pack and retrieved and small deep blue velvet box with gold writing, that told her it was from somewhere expensive. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped, staring at the tiny box, curious as to what it contained.

'Here.'

'Wh-What is it?'

'A gift, from my Family Treasury.' He explained, and opened the box. Sitting on a tiny cushion of lavender satin, a glittering sterling silver bracelet set with beautiful rose shaped rubies drew a second gasp from her lips, left breathless by it's beauty.

'Ben-,' Roxanna replied.

Ben shrugged, 'It's just a little something that wont be missed. I want you to have it.'

'I don't know what to say..' Roxanna stared at the small bracelet.

'Just wear it now and then.' Ben laughed, 'That's all I ask.'

Roxanna closed her eyes. 'Did anyone ever tell you, you're too trusting?'

'Once or twice.' Ben admitted.

'I...I can't accept this Ben.' Roxanna replied.

'It's a gift.' Ben insisted.

Roxanna stared at her wrist and admired the sterling silver bracelet set with rose shaped rubys. Ben had helped put it on her wrist and she laced the box in her bag. She sat on the edge of the Fountain, behind her the trickle of water continued.

'Hey.' A familiar voice greeted.

'Mal.' Roxanna identified the voice of the Daughter of Maleficent.

'What are you doing?' Mal asked.

'I- nothing, just thinking.' Roxanna replied, covering her wrist unconsciously.

'About what?'

'That's my business.'

'So what are you planning?'

'Wh-What?' Roxanna turned surprised by her sudden inquiry.

'What. Are. You. Planning?' Mal demanded. 'I want to know. Now.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'You don't?' Mal narrowed her eyes.

'So you were sent to Auradon, without any plans of revenge?' Mal snapped.

'You seem on edge.'

'I know you and the rest of Group ll were sent here for a reason!'

'You have no proof to be making such wild accusations.'

'I am not an idiot.' Mal responded, 'What do you want with Ben?'

'What are you talking about?'

'You KNOW what I'm talking about!' Mal snapped, 'I want you to leave Ben alone!'

'I have no interest in Ben!'

'THEN WHY ARE YOU TWO ALWAYS TOGETHER!?' Mal demanded. 'WHY IS IT WHENEVER I SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER, HE IS LOOKING AT YOU WITH THAT INTENSE GAZE!? WHY DID HE GIVE YOU THAT BRACELET INSTEAD OF ME!?'

'W-What?' Roxanna stammered. 'How do you know about that?'

'I saw you with Ben, after lunch.' Mal's eyes glowered at her.

'You were spying on him?'

'I was spying on you!' Mal countered, 'His bag fell off the table. I saw the box... I thought it was a gift for me...instead- It was for you the entire time!'

'Mal?' Evie stood in the courtyard archway, with Jay and Carlos, Dude in his arms.

'I know you're planning something,' Mal told her, 'I'll find out what and expose you for what you really are.'

'Ben seems to know,' Roxanna found herself unable to supress a small smirk.

'YOU BIT-,'Mal snarled,

'Mal?!' Evie called.

'This isn't over.' Mal told her.

'No it isn't.' Roxanna agreed, knowing much more than she did.


	8. Chapter 8: SECRETS ll

CH. 08 - SECRETS ll

'And that was how I defeated Madam Mim in the Seventy-fifth Magic Duel-,' Professor Merlin nodded thoughtfully, he stood before a old blackboard where a floating piece of chalk outlined the region on the map where the battle took place. Around him towered several stacks of heavy books, of history, geography, others so old, the print on the spines had long faded. The room was full of shuffling papers and scribbling pencils, when the bell rang. The students shoved their books into their bags and began to chat with each other about lunch, what they were eating and where.

'Make sure to read Chapter 25-30 in Dragon Habits!' Merlin called.

There was a grumble of murmurs across the room and the last students left.

Roxanna picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

'Oh Miss Ashbelle?'

'Uh yes Professor Merlin?' Roxanna paused and turned to meet her older teacher's warm gaze.

'Do you have a moment?'

'Of course.' Roxanna smiled and followed the Old Wizard to his desk.

'Students have lost thier focus the past few weeks.' Merlin sighed, 'Youths and their socials.'

'Socials?' Roxanna smiled at his reference to an event like a dance.

'Will you be attending the party?' Merlin asked.

'I don't know..'

'No boys have asked you yet?' Merlin sounded surprised. He chuckled, 'Well I suppose that is understandable. Vivianne had that effect on young suitors as well. She was intimidatingly and achingly beautiful. You are a lovely young lady Roxanna, you take after her.'

'Thank you.' Roxanna hated to be complimented, she always felt embarrassed.

'Your friends have been doing well in their studies I hear.'

'Really?'

'That surprises you?'

'Well...' Roxanna trailed off. Bron and Drusilla were kinda...dumb. Jack and Moira were more street smart, as they never touched books. Then she remembered the Book of Grimm, and everything that was going to happen, once Ursula and Morgana got their hands on it.

'I admit, I was curious about their progress,' Merlin nodded.

'I should go.' Roxanna found herself unable to meet his kind gaze.

Roxanna walked down the empty halls, everyone else had gone to lunch. The Daughter of the mysterious Enchantress, Vivianne, felt a tremendous weight pressing down on her heart. If Group ll went through with the plan, the entire School of Auradon would cease to exist. King Beast would remain a beast forever and Ben would have never been born.

She turned down the Hall and spotted two familiar figures.

Hermione stood quite intimately close to Perseus, who leaned away from her, and he didn't seem to be smiling, like she was. The Greek Princess of Sparta was beautiful and had bright blue eyes and honey blonde hair. She hed a slight glow, as an Auradon princess, her clothes bright and Greek styled. She was with good reason confident, beautiful and a fuller figure. Roxanna always felt slightly embarrassed by her petite frame and lack of curves.

'So.. have you asked anyone to Homecomming, yet?' Hermione purred.

'Not yet.' Perseus replied. 'I was thinking about it.'

'Oh?' Hermione giggled, 'Anyone I know?'

'Hermione, we broke up two weeks ago.' Perseus sighed.

'Come on,' Hermione twirled her hair, 'Your not thinking about asking someone else, right?'

Perseus narrowed his eyes at her and gently touched her shoulders, and he stepped away.

Hermione seemed to notice he wasn't himself, 'What is wrong with you?'

'Hermione-,' Perseus began, but she interrupted him.

'Come on Perseus, 'Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, 'I miss you.'

'NO,' Perseus pulled away from her, his expression furious. 'It's over.'

'What are you talking about?' Hermione crossed her arms, '

'I've been thinking about someone else..' Perseus told her, 'I'm going to ask her.'

'You want to ask...someone else!? Who!?' Hermione shrieked.

'It's over Hermione.' Perseus turned and began to walk away from her.

Hermione reached out and caught his jacket but he pulled roughly from her grasp. The Princess of Sparta watched silently as he walked away, until she shrieked, her voice echoing down the corridors, 'Perseus! PERSEUS!'

Roxanna turned and fled down the corridor she had come from.

When the Fifth Period Warning Bell rang, the halls flooded with students who only had fifteen minutes to cross the campus to thier classes and use the restroom, or get a drink from the vending machines. She had gotten a sweet Raspberry Tea from a can and drank it down, not realizing she had been so parched. When she finished off the bottle in one motion she tossed it in the recycling and then took in a deep breath.

'Whew.'

'Thirsty?' A familiar voice greeted.

'Huh-!?' Roxanna whirled around and spotted Freddy Facillier

'Hey-,' Freddy waved, enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

'What do you want?' Roxanna felt her expression darken.

'Rude.' Freddy tsked, 'Even for a villain Kid, you are nasty.'

'Freddy,' Roxanna prompted.

'Alright,' Freddy held up her hands defensively, 'Don't Curse me,'

'Freddy,' Roxanna glared at the Witchdoctor's daughter.

'Okay okay,' Freddy offered the villain kid truce symbol, the crossed fingers.

'So...?'

'So...' Freddy trailed off as some Auradon prep students passed by nervously whispering, no doubt about the two villain kids who were meeting suspiciously in the hallway.

'So.' Freddy repeated once they were alone, 'Jack told me about your little task.'

'That big mouthed-,' Roxanna growled.

'You know who their father is right?' Freddy giggled, 'Like brother-like sister-like father.'

'What did he tell you?'

'Enough.' Freddy winked.

'That moron.'

'Relax no one else knows.'

'What about C.J?'

'If C.J. knew, everyone would know.' Freddy rolled her eyes.

'You can't breath a word of this to anyone.'

'Hey my lips are sealed.' Freddy smiled using a locking motion and tossed the key.

'They better be.' Roxanna replied, 'Or they will be.'

'You.. You can do that.' Freddy took a nervous step back.

'Maybe.' Roxanna replied honestly, 'Why not test my power out?'

'Maybe later,' Freddy laughed nervously, 'See ya Roxy!'

Before Roxanna could demand she call her Roxanna, Freddy was already gone.

Roxanna sat by the fountain, her wand rest in her hand, above on her wrist the Bracelet Ben gave her glimmered in the warm sun. She felt confused, despite how clear her path was. On one path, she found herself a minion, alongside the other Villain kids; of the older Villains who would take history, and with dark magic twist it into their warped reality. On the other, she found herself at odds with everyone at Auradon except Ben, and spent the rest of her life trying to find happiness. Neither sounded nor felt like that was what she truly wanted, but then she had never really considered what it was she truly wanted.

'I want to be free.' She whispered, considering the word and it's meaning. Freedom was the privilege to choose, to decide anything for yourself. There was nothing like that on the Isle of the Lost. Sure there had been a limited and more often than not enforced rules, but the free-for-all hell that was the slums of the Isle, ruled by the vilest and cruelest of the them all.

Ursula and Morgana lived in a swampy grotto, with a shack of valuables they collected from the watery depths, to trade for things they desired. Moira and Drusilla often spent their time using their ability to manifest legs and ran with the other Villain Kids.

Mal and Evie often were with them, when they weren't being criticized for not being evil enough for thier mothers' liking, by Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Jay and Carlos were reluctant to go home for good reason, Cruella made a servant of Carlos, and Jafar was never impressed with anything Jay did, working for him or otherwise.

In Auradon, the majority were pampered Princes, Princesses and Nobels, high class royalty and blue blood pedigrees. They had places, status, destinies laid out years in advance for them to simply step into the metaphorical shoes. The Villain kids that fled to Auradon would never have anything like that. That kind of security was only for those born into privilege. But even so, they had the freedom to take their destiny, to choose who they want to be.

'Roxanna?'

Roxanna glanced up and met the familiar crystal blue eyes of Evie. The daughter of the Evil Queen had always been quite popular on the Isle of the Lost, in fact when Mal and Evie had been enemies, Roxanna often spent time talking to Evie through a crack in the castle walls.

'Evie,' Roxanna acknowledged her, but felt unsure how to move forward.

'It's been awhile.' Evie began softly.

'Yeah..' Roxanna couldn't find any other words.

'That's cute.'

'Huh?'

Evie nodded toward her lap,

Roxanna realized she was squeezing the bracelet. 'Oh that,'

'Where did you get it.'

'It was a gift..'

'Oh~! An admirer?' Evie sounded genuinely intrigued, Roxanna blushed at the stark accusation and for a moment they were kids again giggling over a stupid joke. But nostaglia like glass was so easily broken, and the rosy memories of summer afternoons, shattered into golden shards that dispersed in back smoke like dark magic.

'No,' Roxanna's smile faded.

'I...I'm sorry I haven't really...' Evie began.

'Forget it.' Roxanna didn't want her apology.

'Roxy-,'

'Don't call me that.'

'I used to be the only one who could call you that.'

'We're not kids anymore, Evie.'

'I know.' Evie sighed.

They sat in silence, watching the fountain water pour out from the cherubs. The quiet wasn't awkward, no they both felt the deep sadness that came with being estranged friends. They had been so close as children, but they had grown apart, for many reasons.

'I'm sorry.' Evie whispered.

Roxanna refused to speak, knowing if she tried, nothing but anger would pour out. Instead she sat beside her childhood best friend and locked the pain away like she had for years.

'Roxy-?'

'What Evie?'

'I'll never be able to make it up to you,' Evie admitted, 'But I will try.'

Roxanna glanced at Evie, and realized that there were tears in her eyes. Roxanna had never seen Evie cry before. She had only heard her once, the day the met and Roxanna had cheered her up and made her laugh.

'I just wanna be friends again,' Evie continued,

Roxanna glanced at her wrist and closed her eyes. 'I never told any of your secrets Evie.'

'I know.' Evie wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

'I'll think about it.' Roxanna cast her a small smile.

Evie nodded and sniffled a little, 'Gross, I better go clean up before anyone sees me.'

'Okay.'

'I'll see you later okay?'

'I'll be around.' Roxanna gestured with a wave of her hand.

'See ya Roxy.'


	9. Chapter 9: POWER UNLEASHED

CH.09 - POWER UNLEASHED -

'It's next week.'

'What is?'

'The Homecomming Dance.'

'So?' Roxanna replied.

'Do you have a date?' Jack asked.

'Do you?' Roxanna countered.

'Yeah, Moira.' Jack grinned.

'Huh?' Roxanna was caught off guard by that.

'I asked her,' Jack shrugged like it was no big deal.

'Wh-what about Bron?' Roxanna asked.

'Muscles is taking Drusilla.'

'So I am the only one without a date?'

'Don't take it so hard, I was going to ask you, but she cornered me.'

'So you didn't ask her.' Roxanna realized.

'She MADE me ask her.' He explained.

'Figures.'

'What about that Purse guy?'

'What?'

'That guy whose been hanging around you lately. Not Ben the other one,'

'Perseus?'

'Look you know his name,'

'So what?'

'Hey what's this?' Jack seized her hand and held up her wrist, anointed with the bracelet.

'A token of affection?' Jack sniffed it.

'What are you doing!?'

'It reeks of Treasury.' Jack reported, 'Judging by the design, it's heirloom from Auradon... No way! Prince Ben gave you this, didn't he?'

'Wha-?' Roxanna stared at him at a loss for words by his deduction. 'How did yo-?!'

'It's a talent.' Jack smirked, 'But that's not an answer.'

Jack held up the bracelet to the light and inspected it closer. Roxanna glanced at her wrist and realized she hadn't even felt him take it off.

'How-?'

'Another talent.' He explained briefly, almost absentmindedly, 'Hmmmm...'

'What?'

'There is an inscription.'

'There is?!' Roxanna reached for it, 'What does it say?'

'It's in french, but I know it says something about love.'

'Wha-!?' Roxanna exclaimed, 'That doesn't mean anything!'

'I guess not. Unless he knows french and he chose this specifically to give to you.'

'He-,'Roxanna trailed off, realizing he had mentioned that he picked it out for the ruby roses.

'He DID!' Jack threw back his head and held his stomach as he laughed, 'NO WAY!'

'Shut up,' Roxanna felt her cheeks fluster.

'Mal is gonna flip,' Jack fell to the floor, 'Does she know? Ow my sides! Oh! This is amazing-,'

'Shut up Jack.'

'I-I,' He trailed off as his began to calm down, 'Wow, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time.'

'Jack-!'

'Okay,' Jack coughed, clearing his throat, 'So does she know?'

'She knows he gave it to me.'

'Ouch.' Jack grinned, 'Honeymoon is over huh? I guess after what she did in the halls.'

'What did you hear about the halls?'

'She went nuts and he got caught in a blast of magic.' Jack replied, 'Fighting you right? What happened that made her blow up like that, I wonder?'

'He was touching my hand.'

'He held your hand?' Jack looked bewildered by that, 'That's it? Not even a kiss?'

'It was the gesture,' Roxanna explained.

'He held your hand.' Jack said blankly. 'Girls are so weird.

'You wouldn't understand. Girls often don't like their boyfriends to hold other girl's hands.'

'Well I'm not a girl. So Mal was jealous.' Jack nodded like he understood, 'Well you are pretty beautiful.'

'Wh-What!?' Roxanna blushed furiously, 'Shut up,'

'I'm serious,' Jack replied, 'I always thought so, Bron too when he wasn't so into his reflection. You are so beautiful in fact it was no wonder everyone avoided you, girls were jealous and guys knew they didn't have a chance. I knew I didn't.'

'Jack..'

'I know I'm just "Jack the son of Captain Hook", and I know I'm not serious too often.'

'Jack-,'

'But you are, Roxy,' Jack grabbed her shoulders, his eyes sincere, 'You are beautiful. More than anything, the reason I am doing this mission, this stupid mission, it isn't for my fathers respect. The man couldn't kill a flying child to save his life. It's for you.'

Roxanna stared at him, 'Wha-,'

'You deserve a happy ending,' Jack told her, 'More than anyone I've met on the Isle,'

Roxanna stood beside the fountain she noticed a folded up sheet of paper held in place by a single unbloomed rose, with fancy red letters spelling out R-O-X-Y3. She reached down and picked up the note and glanced at what it said within,

'Roxy,

Hey Beautiful! I hope you like roses, HaHa. I asked around and some people said you seemed to like the fountain, so I left you alittle gift. There is more to the surprise though, it's a secret for now. Meet me here tonight, at 6:30pm,

Only Yours, Perseus

Roxanna stared at the letter and sighed. It was not much of a request rather he insisted on her being there, and in a note, how could she refuse without simply not going? She glanced at the rose in hre left hand, there were a few thorns and she realized that was what she was. A rose with piercing thorns that hurt and made anything it touched bleed.

'How cute, a note and a flower.' A familiar voice sneered.

Roxanna glanced up and realized that Hermione and two other princesses stood over her. She glanced from one face to the other, trying to place a name to each one.

'Remember me?'

'Unfortunately.' Roxanna replied.

'She has a mouth doesn't she.'

'Well she is a villain kid.'

'You know Phaedra and Ariadne right?'

'Daughters of King Minos of Crete,' The redhead, Phaedra smirked.

'Princesses of Crete,' The blonde sister, Ariadne agreed.

'What do you want?' Roxanna decided to cut to the point.

'We heard you have been flirting with Perseus.' Ariadne said.

Hermione's boyfriend.' Phaedra added.

'Go away.' Roxanna lowered her gaze.

'Don't mess with me, Villain Kid.' Hermione hissed, without hesitation, she reached out and with a rough push, shoved Roxanna backward into the fountain. There was a huge splash as Roxanna flailed both surprised and trying to catch her balance. She was halfway submerged, and had to crawl on all fours to get to her feet, water cascaded down her shoulders and soaking wet clothes. Roxanna heard their cruel laughter through her water filled ears and somehow they seemed louder. She glanced back remembering the note Perseus had left, was wet, the red ink faded turning the paper pink. Hermione snatched up the rose and ripped it into shredded petals and tossed them into the fountain.

'Perseus is out of your league, Villain kid,' Ariadne giggled.

'He's a prince, and your... trash.' Phaedra added.

Hermione glowered at her, 'Perseus is mine.'

Roxanna stood there stunned. She felt her fingers twitch, her gaze shifted from each girl to the next and then back to Hermione whose superior smirk and cruel eyes gloated. Water dripped down her skin and her hair hung down her face,

'You forgot your place.' Hermione told her.

'My place-?' Roxanna managed tightly, straining to accept what was happening.

'That's right,' Phaedra snatched up the Enchanted Rose patch bag from the ground at the base of the fountain where Roxanna ad been sitting, 'LEARN IT!'

The bag hit the water and splashed Roxanna again soaking her all over again, and sunk to the bottom. Roxanna stared at her bag at the bottom of the fountain and back at the three girls.

'HEY!'

The three girls whirled around and spotted Mal and Evie.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Evie shouted as the two began to run over to the fountain.

'Oh great,' Phaedra rolled her eyes. 'Two more witches.'

'We should go before they curse us,' Araidne took a nervous step away.

'Yeah it's one and three of us.. but three of them..' Phaedra trailed off.

'If they do, we'll have then sent back to the Ils of the Lost.' Hermione snapped.

'What is going on here-?' Mal demanded, and upon closer inspection recognized Roxanna. Ruby red eyes glimmered back at them demonically, the water began to ripple and churn.

'Roxanna?!' Evie gasped, 'What-?'

'It's none of your business.' Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder.

'Get out of her Hermione!' Mal demanded.

'Watch it Villain kid,' Phaedra hissed.

'You Villains need to learn your place.'

'Learn our Place?' Roxanna growled, her hair began to flutter around her face, the churning water at her knees began to slosh and whirlpool around her legs.

The water from the fountain cherubs began to rise in the air and seemed to get caught in the waves of power. The waters rose and a wall of water lifted twenty five feet into the sky. A beautiful red glow illuminated from within, Roxanna slowly began to levitate and lifted her arms from her sides. The fountain began to crack and the cherubs crumbled.

'ROXANNA!' Evie's voice was lost among the roar of crashing water.

'What is going on!?' Hermione took a terrified step back.

'You provoked a witch!' Mal snapped, 'Happy!?'

'We have to get out of here!' Phaedra shouted.

'RUN!' Ariadne screamed.

The trees in the courtyard, tuned red and for a moment they thought the leaves had changed, but instead they realized that the leaves had turned to rose petals. The wind stole them from the trees and the blizzard of rose petals assaulted them as they tried to flee.

Before anyone else could think of an idea, Mal turnd back and could see Roxanna's silhouette in the tower of water lit up by the red magic. The daughter of the Enchantress could be truly terrifying. Mal wiped a wet petal from her cheek with the back of her wrist and broke into a sprint toward the tower of red light and water.

'Mal-!?' Evie shouted. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

'I DONT KNOW!' Mal didn't know if Evie could hear her, but at that moment it didn't matter. With an impressive leap that even Coach Jenkins himself would be impressed by. Mal braced herself and felt the waters tearing at her purple and green jacket and Her hair was immediately soaked by the tower of fountain water. She reached out and grabbed Roxanna's hand, her own power gave her the power to float with her, which was nice seeing how she hadn't considered that if she had tackled her, they could have hit the empty cement fountain. Nothing like a good pair of concussions to finish off the day and their lives.

'WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Roxanna demanded.

'I...I KNOW YOUR MAD ROXANNA!' Mal began slowly.

'YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' Roxanna growled, she was tired of listening, tired of letting others tell her what to do and tired of them telling her what she was supposed to be. She spotted Phaedra, Araidne and Hermione trying to escape, and extended her free hand, ''YOU ASKED FOR THIS!'

'ROXANNA-!' Mal reached out to grab her other hand but her magic was still unstable. Her levitation spell was half instinct and half barely focus, while she tried to figure out what to say to calm down the Daughter of the Enchantress.

Water drained from the level of the tower of illuminated water surrounding them and flowed through the air and crashed into the Prep school princesses knocking them to the ground. They screamed in horror and covered their heads as if under attack, and in they were. Mal could see the look in Roxanna's eyes and she wanted more than that.

'ROXANNA,' Mal pleaded.

'YOU ASKED FOR THIS!'

Mal didn't know what if anything could pacify her. Mal knew nothing about her excapt for the fact that Ben seemed interested in her. For some reason whenever Group ll's progress would come up, Ben would immediately talk about her with such enthusiasm. Mal realized Ben had been the one constant, the only one who seemed to be able to get close to her. Mal didn't know if it would work but she knew it was worth a shot, 'BEN DIDN'T!'

Roxanna's outstretched arm that concentrated on the stream of water that was about to consume the Princesses, and drown the two girls in thier own watery tombs. 'B-Ben-?'

Her furrowed brows and dark expression seemed to soften as she thought of Ben.

'BEN DIDN"T WANT THIS!' Mal shouted.

'Ben..'

'YES BEN!' Mal wondered if Roxanna was gaining consciousness as well as control. She wondered if her anger had made her black out releasing her incredible power, that flooded out.

'I DIDN'T WANT THIS,' Roxanna closed her eyes.

'ROXANNA FOCUS! YOU NEED TO FIX THIS!'

'I- I...I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN!' Roxanna admitted.

'WHAT-!?' Mal exclaimed.

'I...I DIDN'T CARE!' Roxanna told her.

'WELL CARE NOW!' Mal demanded.

'I DO!'

'DO SOMETHING!'

'SHUT UP! I'M TRYING!'

Mal waited. The tower of water wavered slightly but continued to stand tall around them, the red light cast and eerie and almost menacing atmosphere making the situation seem hopeless.

'WELL?' Mal shouted.

'SHUT UP!'

The tower began to slowly collapse in on itself, the top sliding down the side like a melting ice cube to minimize the damage. However as they glanced around the Cherubs statue spouts were unsalvageable, as they were broken and water spurted out the tops of the stands' remnants. They red glow began to fade and Ariadne, Phaedra and Hermione managed to get to the feet and fled leaving their shoes so they could run farther. Roxanna and Mal began to descend from the height they levitated at and touched the surface of the water, and stood atop, and they realized they were dry.

Evie stared at them mouth agape, but she regained her composure, 'Are you guys alright?'

'Yeah,' Mal sighed in relief.

'Yeah.' Roxanna agreed.

Mal glanced down and realized she still held Roxanna's wrist, and right under her hand, the Bracelet Ben had gave her rest against the top of her hand. Mal released her and recoiled, staring at the beautiful heirloom, that Jack had easily identified.

'It was just a present.' Roxanna felt no need to explain herself, but she felt pity that Mal was tormented over such a trivial item he had given her without much thought beyond the fact the ruby roses reminded him of her. 'Nothing more.'

Mal nodded and forced a smile, 'Thanks.'

Roxanna lay on her bed watching the moon rise through her dorm window. It would be full three nights from then, on the night of the Homecomming Dance. She closed her eyes and remembered what Mal had said to her before they had parted ways,

 _'You don't have to be alone, Roxanna,' Mal offered her sincerely, 'We wanna help.'_

 _'Thank you Mal.' Roxanna had managed, and for once, she actually believed her. The daughter of the Evil queen seemed relieved that then tension over Ben had melted away, and they could be civil. Evie reached out and wrapped her arms around Roxanna and Mal._

 _'E,' Mal protested._

 _'Im glad your both okay.' Evie told them._

 _'Me too.' Mal admitted._

Roxanna sat up and glanced at the Clock, it was 7:48. pm. After everything she had returned to her room exhausted and feeling incredibly drained. She heard commotion in the halls, and knew that her tower of light had been seen by more than just Hermione, Phaedra and Ariadne. She heard a few girls pass by her door talking about videos that had been taken on cell phones and put up on the popular Blog, School_Of_Secrets. .com.

She had glanced at it for a few minutes and the videos were rough and there were alot of stupid voices that thought Auradon was being attacked by Villains. Which wasn't far from the truth, but it was annoying to hear them say it over and over. She jumped up from the bed and blinked unable to believe that it was past 6:30, the time she was supposed to meet Perseus.

She found herself slipping on a pretty summer dress in light red, and slipped on some dark green heels, she raced out the door and down the halls to meet him. She found herself flustered, trying to figure out just what she was going to say, when she mentally paused in mid-stride, pondering why she felt so nervous, why she was preparing, and glanced down at her outfit, stunned she had picked out something like that.

She turned the corner and ran straight into someone, strong arms wrapped around her keeping her from flying backward on her butt, she recognized that smell, and glanced up, 'Ben?'

'Hey!' Ben stared down at her surprised, he blushed slightly realizing he held her naked shoulders, and quickly released her, 'Wow, you look amazing!'

'I-I do?' Roxanna glanced down at her petite, unimpressive figure.

'You look beautiful,' Ben tilted his head, 'Is the Dance tonight-?'

'N-No-,' Roxanna began, opening her mouth to continue but he interrupted.

'You have a date?!' His face lit up, with curiosity.

'Stop jumping to conclusions-,' Roxanna sighed, 'Ben I have to go,'

'Oh, are you late?' Ben moved aside to let her pass. 'Don't let me hold you up, good luck!'

'I-I- Shut up!' Roxanna turned and rushed off, knowing by the second she was more and more late. For all she knew, he could no longer be there. He could have left ten minutes after waiting, realizing that she wasn't showing up at all. For some reason the thought terrified her.

She found herself by the familiar ruined Fountain, the destroyed cherubs a reminder of what had happened there just three hours ago. She glanced around as she around as she approached the place she had found the not and rose.

'I thought you weren't gonna show.'

Roxanna turned and spotted Perseus walking up.

'You-Your here.'

'I was here on time,' he said.

'I-I'm sorry.'

'Really?' He seemed surprised.

'I was going to be here..I just lost track of time.'

'Yeah. 'He sighed, 'I had a whole big surprised planned out, but there was this huge incident here, and so Faculty was crawling all over trying to determine the damage and what caused it.'

'Oh.' Roxanna wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him, she as the reason he couldn't so his surprise. The reason why the fountain was destroyed and why she was late.

Perseus shrugged, and continued rubbing his neck, 'They said it was an illusion, just some broken pipes and some spectators throwing in glow sticks.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.' He shrugged,' Whadaya gonna do?'

Roxanna realized her mind went blank, under his intense gaze. Everything she had prepared, she forgot in an instant. He tilted his head as he began to glance her up and down, and with a growing smile remarked, 'You look..I mean.. wow..'

Roxanna felt her cheeks grow hot at his words, as she glanced down suddenly very conscious of herself, her feet, her naked shoulders in the revealing summer dress. She wondered again why she had chosen her current dress, when he stepped toward her.

'I knew you were beautiful but..' He trailed off, reaching for her. Roxanna flinched as she felt his hot skin brush against her cheek, she recoiled slightly, feeling chills run up her legs. 'Wow.'

Roxanna turned away from his heated slender fingers. 'Perseus...'

Suddenly he reached for her wrist and seized her hand, 'What's this?'

'Huh-?'

Perseus tilted his head studied it with narrowed eyes. 'This...this is from the Auradon Castle Treasury.'

'H-How do you-,' Roxanna began, startled by his knowledge.

'Where did you get this?'

'It..It was a gift.'

'Ben.. King Ben gave you this.' Perseus accused.

'Y-Yes, but-,'

'Is that why you were late?'

'No-,'

Perseus was no longer listening to her, 'What does he have claims on every girl!?'

'Excuse me?'

'Forget it.' Perseus dismissed her, he turned to leave.

'Perseus-,' Roxanna protested, reaching out and grabbing a fold in his uniform.

'What-?!' He whirled around so violently he pulled her into him and they tripped and fell. Perseus wrapped his arms around her and rolled mid-air, until Roxanna fell on top of him as they hit the ground. He groaned under her, his head throbbed as he asked, 'Are you alright?'

'Y-Yes..' Roxanna replied softly, their gazes met for what seemed like several minutes, when Roxanna blushed and buried her head in his chest to his surprise. His hand came up and gently touched her exposed back, she gasped and pushed closer to him to escaped his fiery touch. He paused surprised a moment by that, then curiously ran his fingers down the back of her neck and to her shoulder blades.

'P-Perseus..' Roxanna whimpered, trembling against him.

Silently Perseus lay under her and sighed. 'What do you want, Roxanna?'

'I don't know...' Roxanna admitted, clenching the folds of his uniform tightly.

Perseus didn't reply immediately.

Roxanna found herself unable to resist asking, 'What... do you want?'

Perseus reached up and pulled her closer to him, his fingers stroked through her hair, he whispered into her ear, 'Don't you know yet?'

'You..You don't even know who I am.'

'Tell me.' He insisted, and she rest her head against his chest. She had never listened to anyone's heart before. She couldn't tell how he felt, which she figured would be easy, if it simply beat faster around her. She wondered if he could hear her heart beat, pounding against her chest as she lay on top of him.

'When your ready, I'll listen,' Perseus told her.


End file.
